Everlasting Love
by Beckers Loves Portman
Summary: Loving for an unsuspecting Duck, and a few others :) Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Friday Night Boredom

(Okay, a new fic, even though my first isn't finished. I hope Stacy & Jordan will like it. By the way, Rebecca's last name/nick name is pronounced "Car-lyle". Sorry this is kind of short, but I have to go to bed, it's late. Please leave feedback.)  
  
"Hooray!" Lester Averman mocked, dancing around the dorm room, blatantly making fun of the three cheerleaders who stood in the center of the room, practicing their cheers. The shortest of the three girls, Stacy, kicked Averman in the shin, which was her biggest defense against anyone. She was a small girl, but intimidating nonetheless. Her hair fell just below her shoulders and was mostly dark, but highlighted in certain areas. Her obsession with the color pink annoyed Averman and they often had arguments over whose glasses were better; Averman's rather large red glasses, or Stacy's pink tinted glasses. "That hurt, midget!" He yelled.  
  
"Keep it down, I'm trying to study." Luis Mendoza commented, staring at the girls.  
  
"I'd hardly consider staring at us studying." The tallest of the girls, Jordan, replied. She, too, wore glasses and normally her dark brown hair flowed down her back, but during practice, she always wore her hair in a braid.   
  
"I'd like to consider it studying." Charlie Conway laughed from his spot on the bed. "It'd be the only class I would get an A in."  
  
"The only class in which I would get an A." The third girl, Rebecca, referred to commonly by her last name, Carlisle, corrected Charlie's English. "How many times do I have to tell you that if you wish to watch us practice in MY dorm room, you are to use at least TRY to use proper English?!" Rebecca was constantly being teased due to her obsession with the proper use of the English language. She often slipped herself, but it usually went unnoticed by her friends. "And you probably wouldn't get an A, anyway."  
  
"I'm tired, let's call it a day." Jordan suggested. Mumbling of complaints came from the guys.  
  
"Well, why don't you girls get dressed and we'll go catch a movie or something." Charlie suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Stacy replied.  
  
"Not you, though, Carlisle." Charlie chimed in. "No English teachers allowed." Everyone laughed and Rebecca threw a pillow at Charlie. She did have a tendancy to correct people's English, and she did want to be an English teacher, but she certainly didn't look like an English teacher. She wore her thick light brown hair in a pony-tail and usually had half of it microscopic braids. She also wore glasses.  
  
"You should wear your cheerleading outfits." Luis suggested.  
  
"No!" Jordan protested. "These things suck. Now get out so we can get changed." She rushed the boys out the door and slammed it behind them. "Thank goodness they're gone, now I have to clean up all of the slobber off the carpet." She laughed.   
  
"Just wait until you see all of the slobber on the floor after Carlisle's birthday party." Stacy grinned. Jordan shot an evil look her way. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?"  
  
"No. It was supposed to be a surprise!" Jordan smacked Stacy in the arm.  
  
"I guess I deserved that!" Stacy laughed. "Sorry."  
  
"What party?" Rebecca sighed, pulling on a pair of jeans and removing her skirt. "You all know I hate parties."  
  
"Doesn't matter." Jordan grinned. "You're having one anyway. But don't tell the guys you know. They wanted it to be a surprise." Jordan laughed. "And everyone thought Dwayne would be the one to let the cat out of the bag."  
  
"What if I just don't show up?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"You don't know when it is." Stacy replied, sticking her tongue out. Rebecca sighed. She had always hated parties, and her friends knew that. The only reason she ever went to parties was to dance. These three best friends had loved to dance since before they could talk and that was the reason they became cheerleaders.  
  
"I guess if there's a lot of loud music, I can deal." She finally gave up.  
  
"Yeah, so you can dance with Scott." Jordan teased.  
  
"Jesus, Jordan, you know I hate that guy. You're not inviting Varsity are you?"  
  
"JEEPERS!" Stacy screamed. She hated when people used the Lord's name in vein.  
  
"Jeepers." Rebecca sighed.  
  
"He likes you Carlisle. You should give him a chance."  
  
"And you should give Cole a chance." She said with a tone of disgust in her voice.  
  
"Alright, maybe I won't invite them. But then who will you dance with?"  
  
"Um, Ducks?" Rebecca replied. "Who else?"  
  
"Oh, Ducks, huh?" Jordan asked. "Which Ducks?"  
  
"All of them. I don't know." She shook her head, rummaging through her dresser.  
  
"Oh... you have a crush on somebody!" Jordan teased.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Shut up and let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2 Happy Hour

"That movie sucked." Luis complained as the six teenagers exited the movie theater.  
  
"You chose it." Rebecca replied. "I hate Friday nights. There is absolutely nothing to do."  
  
"Well, let's go do something." Charlie insisted. "I don't wanna go all the way back to campus. It's still early and everybody there's probably studying or something."  
  
"You should consider doing that sometime." Rebecca said, smiling at Charlie.  
  
"Shouldn't you be teaching English or something?" He asked, rolling his eyes. He walked over to Jordan and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, babe, what do you wanna do?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know. Don't ask me, ask someone else." She replied, giggling.  
  
"KARAOKE!" Averman suggested, a huge grin on his face. Stacy and Jordan looked at each other and then over at Rebecca. A large grin had appeared on her face.  
  
"AVERMAN!" Stacy and Jordan exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Why'd you have to go and suggest THAT of all things?" Stacy complained.  
  
"Karaoke will be fun." Luis added. "I fancy myself a song every once in a while." He moved closer to Stacy and winked at her.  
  
"You've obviously never seen Carlisle in a karaoke bar." Jordan looked at Luis.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Rebecca asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"You get all elaborate and everything, like it's a real performance, and you get all into it, dancing and stuff. It's weird." Stacy had a nervous look on her face.  
  
"I'd like to see you get all into it." Luis said, bumping his hip against Stacy's.  
  
"Do I look amused to you?" She asked. "She's not your best friend. She doesn't embarrass you."  
  
"People will know she's with us, too." Luis added. "So we can all be embarrassed together."  
  
"I think it'll be fun. Come on. Let's go." Averman insisted, walking down the street towards the karaoke bar. Rebecca giddly runs beside him.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun." She giggled. Slowly, everyone followed them down the street. Averman held the door open as Rebecca walked in. "Thank you kindly." She curtsied as she ran past him. The place was nearly empty. Only about ten other people were scattered throughout the room. They were safe. Rebecca ran over to look through the records as her five friends found seats.  
  
"I'm having a lot of fun tonight." Luis smiled, leaning back in his chair. It was a widely known thing that Luis had the hots for Stacy and she for Luis, however, Stacy also had the hots for a certain resident cowboy.  
  
"Me, too." Jordan smiled. Charlie had been crushing on Jordan since the beginning of the year, and Jordan had been doing to same on Charlie, however, she refused to admit it. "I wish we didn't have to go home soon."  
  
"Sleep over at my house." Charlie suggested.  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Averman shook his head. "An intergender sleepover?"  
  
"I didn't invite you anyway." Charlie teased him.  
  
"Let him come, he can keep the english teacher company." Luis smiled.  
  
"You guys don't have to be so mean to her." Jordan said. "She's our friend, so it's different."  
  
"We're not being mean." Charlie assured her. "We tease all of our friends. Just ask Averman." He said, giving the red head a noogie. "I don't know if we can let you keep her company, though." Charlie said to Averman. "Her boyfriend might not like it." Stacy and Jordan looked at Charlie.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stacy asked him.  
  
"Isn't that Scooter's jersey she's wearing?" Charlie looked at Rebecca who was getting ready to do a song.  
  
"Yes." Stacy replied. "He gave it to her when they got their new uniforms."  
  
"But they don't go out?"  
  
"Nope." She said. "He certainly did get over Julie, though, didn't he?"  
  
"Guess so." Charlie laughed.  
  
"Testing." A loud piercing noise came from the microphone as Rebecca adjusted it. "Sorry." She smiled. "You all ready for some music?" She asked, smiling wildly. Charlie, Luis, and Averman stood up and cheered, along with some other men who were in the room. Music began to play and Rebecca began to sing. "Hearts go astray, leaving hurt when they go."  
  
"Oh no..." Stacy sighed.  
  
Rebecca continued to sing, full of energy, very theatrical. "I went away, just when you needed me so. Filled with regret, I come back beggin' you. Forgive, forget, where's the love we once knew? Open up your eyes, then you'll realize, here I stand with my Everlasting Love. Need you by my side, girl to be your bride, you'll never be denied Everlasting Love. From the very start, open up your heart, be a lasting part of Everlasting Love." Rebecca jumped down off of the stage and into the audience. She waved her hands, signalling for the guys to stand up as she danced around them, still singing. "Real love will last forever, Real love will last forever, Where life's river flows, no one really knows, Till someone's there to show, The way to lasting love, Like the sun that shines, endlessly it shines, You always will be mine, it's eternal love, When other loves are gone, ours will still be strong, We'll have our very own everlasting love." She continued on to sing the chorus, while dancing with the guys who all wore big smiles on their faces. Jordan and Stacy had their heads burried in their hands, half out of embarrassment, and also, hiding their laughter. When the song ended, the room erupted in laughter and applause and Rebecca returned the microphone to the stage. "Thank you." She smiled, and curtsied.   
  
"You should let her do karaoke more often." Charlie laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"If you only knew." Jordan shook her head as she continued laughing. She stood up and grabbed Charlie by the hand. "How about that sleep over?" She headed towards the door.  
  
"We're leaving?" Averman pouted.  
  
"Let's go." Stacy stood up and pulled Luis along with her.  
  
"What sleepover?" Rebecca chased after them.   
  
***********  
  
"Everlasting Love" by Gloria Estefan 


	3. Chapter 3 Truth Or Dare

"Charlie, are you sure your mother won't mind us staying here while she's not at home?" Rebecca asked as she followed her friends into Charlie's house. It was small and peaceful. Charlie's mom took good care of the house while Charlie was away at school.  
  
"My mom's cool. Don't worry about it. Chill out for once." He said. "I'm going to the kitchen to order pizza." He walked into the other room. Jordan sat down on the couch and picked up the remote control.  
  
"No way!" Luis demanded, grabbing the remote from her hand. "There's no way I'm watching TV with a house full of hot girls."  
  
"Well, what do you suggest we do then, Mendoza?" Jordan asked, glaring at him. Luis smiled and wrapped an arm around Stacy's shoulder.   
  
"Let's play truth or dare."  
  
"Oh no!" Rebecca protested. "I hate this game. I always get treated like the guinea pig. I always have to eat gross things and answer the worst questions. I'm the total under dog in that game! I refuse to play." She crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
"No skin off of our backs." Luis chucked. Stacy elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Girl pow-wow." Stacy announced. Jordan and Rebecca followed her upstairs. They stopped at the top of the stairs. None of the three girls really knew the house all that well and they didn't want to venture to far away. "Carlisle, I know you don't wanna play because you don't like any of the guys that are here, but I really wanna play and I know Jordan really wants to play, so you should just take one for the team."  
  
"Why does it always seem like I'm the one who has to 'take one for the team'?" She sighed.  
  
"You know that if you ever need anything from us, we're here for you." Jordan assured her. "Come on, Carlisle, PLEASE!"  
  
"Fine, but you all owe me big time."  
  
"YAY!" Stacy and Jordan exclaimed simultaneously, pulling Rebecca into a group hug.   
  
"Let's go back downstairs." Stacy insisted, grabbing the other two girls by the hands and practically dragging them along with her. The boys had moved the furniture to the side of the room and had thrown pillows on the floor for everyone to sit on. Stacy sat down beside Luis and Jordan sat down beside Charlie.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" Rebecca asked Averman, pointing to the pillow that was on the floor beside him. Averman grinned and shook his head 'no'. Rebecca sat down beside him and pulled her knees in close to her chest.  
  
"It was my idea, so I get to go first." Luis smiled. "Stacy, truth or dare?" He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Truth." She giggled girlishly.  
  
"Okay... is it true that you have a crush on one of the Ducks?" He asked feeling quite sure of himself.  
  
"Yes." She nodded confidently.  
  
"Alright!" Luis exclaimed, moving closer to her.  
  
"I never said it was you!" She laughed, pushing him away.  
  
"Well, is it?"  
  
"You can't ask two questions! It's my turn." She laughed. She looked around the small circle of people and her eyes fell on Rebecca who sighed and looked away. "Carlisle, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." She mumbled.  
  
"Did you say truth?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Yes." Rebecca replied. "Truth."  
  
"Okay." Stacy tilted her head slightly, thinking of something to ask. "Hmmm... Oh, I know. Is it true that you are dating Scooter?"  
  
"You already know the answer to that!"  
  
"Just answer the question!" Stacy demanded.  
  
"Fine." Rebecca gave in. Out of all the questions in the world, that was the one question she was sick of asking. "I'm never going to explain this to any of you ever again, so listen and listen well. After Scott broke up with Julie, well, I guess that's when, he started to like me. He's been trying to get me to go out with him by being all nice to me and giving me stuff, for example, this jersey. BUT, I do NOT like him that way at all, therefore I say no every time he asks me out. And yes, that is my final answer and it is the the truth. I DO NOT LIKE SCOOTER!" She let out a deep sigh. The room was silent. Up until that point, none of the guys had believed her. "Stacy..." She broke the silence.  
  
"You can't do me back!" Stacy protested.  
  
"You never stated that at the beginning of the game. You can't add rules as we go along." Rebecca reminded her.  
  
"She's right." Charlie nodded. "Then again, she's always right. That's why she teaches English."  
  
"I do NOT teach English." Rebecca shook her head.   
  
"But you will." Charlie defended.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway..." Rebecca's glance fell on Stacy once again. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." Stacy replied.  
  
"You always pick truth." Luis said, shoving Stacy.  
  
"Which DUCKS do you have a crush on?" Rebecca asked. Stacy shot an evil glare at her. "Payback's a bitch." Rebecca grinned.  
  
"Holy shit! SHE CURSED!" Charlie exclaimed and the other boys burst into laughter.  
  
"Answer the question." Rebecca insisted, staring at Stacy.  
  
"Fine." She mumbled. "Dwayne and Luis."  
  
"What was that?" Rebecca asked. "I couldn't quite hear you."  
  
"DWAYNE AND LUIS!" Stacy screamed. Luis' grin grew to three times it's normal size and his ego grew even more than that. "Get over it." She rolled her eyes. "Charlie, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Charlie always picked dare and it was no surprise to anyone. Stacy had to think carefully. There was little that Charlie wouldn't do.  
  
"Okay. I dare you to answer the door in your tighty whities when the pizza delivery man comes." She giggled.  
  
"Fine." Charlie grinned cockily. Normally that would have been crossing his line, but he was trying to look tough in front of Jordan. "I'll do it. Now, can I take my turn since the pizza guy isn't here yet?"  
  
"Go ahead." Stacy nodded.  
  
"Ummm..." A frightening look appeared on Charlie's face. "Averman. Truth or dare." There was never a point in asking Averman. The questions people asked always scared Averman. In some way or another they would always make him look like a loser. For that reason he always chose...  
  
"Dare." He sighed. It was time to be humiliated again. He knew that the Ducks were his friends, but it was hard to believe it sometimes.   
  
"I dare you to kiss Carlisle." A wave of silence fell over the room.  
  
"Aw, come on Charlie, what do you mean?" Averman asked with a nervous tone in his voice.  
  
"I mean kiss her like your life depended on it. Tongue and everything." Charlie was proud of himself. He knew Averman would never go through with it and instead he would look like the huge wuss that he was.  
  
"Charlie..." He wined.  
  
"What's so bad about having to kiss me?!" Rebecca asked, shooting her gaze over to Averman.  
  
"Well, n-nothing." Averman stuttered. His nervousness was apparent.  
  
"Then kiss me!" She demanded. She didn't know Averman that well, but she knew that he was a babbling wreck when it came to people of the female persuasion. She had also become fed up with the way he was treated by the other Ducks. He deserved respect and she was at least going to help him earn a little. She took Averman's hands and placed them on her neck. She proceeded to place her hands on Averman's neck and pull his face close to hers. She kissed him gently on the lips allowing him to get comfortable. She felt the muscles in his hands relax a little and took that as a sign to deepen the kiss. She allowed her tongue to pass his lips and enter his mouth. Eventually Averman began to return the kiss and there was a loud knocking on the door. Everyone in the room was too busy staring at the sight in front of them to realize the pizza had arrived. Rebecca pulled away from Averman. "Charlie, are you going to get that?" She asked.  
  
"Oh... right..." Charlie shook his head. Slowing the stares shifted from Averman and Rebecca to Charlie as he stripped his pants and answered the door. 


End file.
